


Heart Wants What It Wants

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A little asshole Jensen, Abuse, Angry Dean, Asshole Dean, Bitch Lisa, Bottom Jensen, Cohesive control, Cohesive violence, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hunter Dean, Hunter Jensen, Hunter Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passionate Sex, Protective Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Dean wants his lover back. He doesn’t want to share Jensen with Lisa Braeden. Unfortunately, he needs to respect Jensens wishes and keep his hands off his ex.Whenever he hunts and needs Jensens help; he gives him a call. Better to have a good pair of hands to help he and Sam aye?Jensen is trying to stay loyal to Lisa and Ben, however, it’s quite difficult when your ‘supposed to be dead lover’ is back from the pit and is ever so charming that he begins to stir up hidden feelings.Being on the road, hunting once more with the man he still loves is not helping him at all.Will they follow their hearts?..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been reposted. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.
> 
> To give a little difference in appearance to Dean and Jensens looks; Jensen is younger than Dean (Looks more like his S6 clean shaven self ) & Dean resembles more of his s9 scruffy looking self. I know they are the same person but use your imagination please.
> 
> Please forgive me for any grammatical errors as English is my second language. I apologize in advance ♡

They were just about to have dinner when three firm knocks sounded on his door. Jensen sighed, dropping his fork onto his plate, “Christ”.

He gets up, laying a kiss on Lisa’s forehead before rustling Bens hair as he announced, “I’ll get that”. He grumbled, “Better not be some bible thumper.

He opened the door, ready to give whoever a good telling off when all words got stuck in his mouth. He stared with disbelief and shock at the smirking gruff looking figure before him. A figure that made his heart thump hard against his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat, “De-Dean?”

Dean quirked a smile, “Hey Jensen”.

Jensen soon came over his initial shock and his hunter instincts kicked in. _Maybe this is a shape shifter._ He couldn’t let anything happen to Ben and Lisa, so he reached for the silver knife he keeps on him at all times, wedged in his belt loop at the back of his jeans. He attempted to slice the knife at the supposed shifters neck but Dean swerved and grabbed his wrist, “Woah calm down baby it’s me Dean”.

“Yeah sorry buddy Dean died a year back! You’re not him!” Jensen aimed a kick at the man’s crotch catching the man off guard, hitting him right in the jewels.

Jensen watched as Dean immediately groaned in pain, cupping his sack as he sank to the ground. He attempted to aim another blow when once again Dean somehow maneuvered him around so that he also landed on the floor, on his back, with the man now straddling him , gripping his wrists tight above his head. _Shit he was getting rusty._  

Jensen spat out while trying to squirm his way out of Deans firm grasp but no luck. He bellowed, “Get off me!”

Dean growled, “For fucks sake Jensen it’s me Dean ok!”

"Fuck off. I don’t believe a word that’s coming out of your mouth asshole!”

Lisa’s terrified voice tore through the air, “Jensen what’s going on?!”

Jensen quickly uttered, “Lisa take Ben and go to the hiding spot now! And call Bobby Singer! Don’t come out until I come and get you! NOW GO!” He watched Lisa leave hastily before he started to try breaking out of Deans hold once more, “Get off me retard!”

Dean managed to bring both of Jensens hands together, maintaining his iron grip with one hand on Jensens wrists, while he reached for the silver blade. He saw Jensens eyes widen in panic before the man started to squirm harder underneath him.

 _It would have been a turn on to have Jensen wriggling beneath him but the situation was different and made him even more irritated._ He barked, “Jensen stop your fucken squirming! I’ll prove to you that I’m Dean ok!” He held the blade against his neck and ran the blade vertically down the surface away from him jugular. “See there. Not a shifter!”.

Jensens mouth opened and closed before he started to settle. Tears began to cloud his vision before he uttered, “Dean?”

Deans heart squeezed at his ex lovers broken look. He slowly released Jensens wrists, bringing his hand to rest beside Jensens ear. He stared down at his lover, own tears pooling in his eyes as he choked out, “Yeah Jen its me”.

Jensen ran a hand down Deans scruffy cheek, watching the man above him close his eyes at his caress. His heart fluttered. He whispered, “You’re alive. H-How?”

Dean opened his eyes, meeting curious emeralds. His eyes than flickered down to Jensens full pink lips that were shining in the night light. He unconsciously thumbed at Jensens bottom lip, “The shortened version. I got rescued by angels and am back. Apparently God wanted me topside”.

Jensen felt his lips tingle at Deans touch as he started to feel hot. His breathing had started to pick up. He loved the feeling of Deans hands on him. _Always have and always will_. He tried to keep the conversation going so he gruffly asked, “Angels are real?”

“Minus the halo and harps. Yes they’re real”, Dean whispered. He couldn’t help but lean in closer to the flushed man. He studied the freckles on the bridge of Jensens nose that were now more prominent. _Jensen must be working a lot in the sun._ He muttered, “God you’re beautiful”.

Jensen felt his mouth water and his lower regions warm up. His craving for Dean increased. It was as if he was hypnotized. The man before him was handsome in his dark 5 o’clock shadow and the more deeper crows feet by his eyes. He licked his lips, seeing Deans hooded expression follow his movements. He breathlessly whispered, “You’re the one who’s beautiful Dean”. Jensens hand found its way to the nape of Deans neck, threading his fingers through the man’s hair before slowly pulling the man’s head further down.

Dean could only focus on Jensens lips. He lowered his head closer until their foreheads touched. He muttered against Jensens lips, “Let me kiss you?”

Jensen felt fuzzy as Deans breath ghosted his lips. He answered, “Kiss me Dean. Please”.

Dean didn’t wait. He immediately claimed Jensens lips with his own. Both men instantly moaned at the sweet and salty taste of each other. Dean ran his tongue along Jensens bottom lip, making the man below him gasp giving him the opportunity to delve his tongue into Jensens mouth. Both men released moans into each others mouths as tongues twisted and tangled turning the kiss into a hungry one.

Jensen let out a noise in the back of his throat when Dean pressed his bulge down onto Jensens. Soon they began to slowly rub and rut in a delicious slow pace against one another. At this point, the world was forgotten. _It was just them._ And just when Jensen squeezed at Deans Jean clad ass, his phone started to ring. This broke the lovers out of their trance. Jensen watched Dean study him as he answered blindly in a hoarse voice, “Yeah?”

Lisa’s voice broke whatever hypnosis Jensen was under. He immediately pushed up at Dean. The hunter got the message and got up before hauling Jensen to his feet. Jensen was still a little light-headed. He took a step away from Dean seeing the raised eyebrow his ex shot him. Lisa asked, “Is that Lunatic lookalike gone?”

“Huh?” Jensen answered head still fuzzy. He heard Dean chuckle and shot the man a look.

“THE DEAN LOOKALIKE JENSEN! WHAT DID HE DO? SCRAMBLE YOUR BRAIN!”

 _Lisa didn’t know how true those words were._ He gasped when he felt Deans lips sucking below his ear as the man pressed his hard bulge into Jensens jean clad ass while one of his hands ran along Jensens tummy and the other ran up and down his crotch. He halted Deans _'over the jean'_ hand job by placing his hand on the man’s. He uttered brokenly trying to keep his voice straight, “Um. Yeah all is fine. He um…he didn’t scramble my b-brain mm I swear”.

Dean chuckled into his ear before whispering, “I don’t know about that last part sweetheart. Seems like I’m doing a good job working you up huh. I can feel it baby”. He squeezed at Jensens bulge.

Jensen bit his bottom lip, trying to muffle his moan as he pulled Deans hand away from his crotch to rest on his belly. He cleared his throat, “Um…ill come get you”.

“Jensen are you ok. You sound breathless”, Lisa asked.

“It was the tussle. Kinda knocked the breath out of me”, Jensen lied through his teeth. He heard Dean chuckle and wanted to shove the man off when he couldn’t budge due to Deans firm, HOT, grip.

He found his head yanked to the side and suddenly Deans lips were on his. Once again Deans tongue probed his mouth. He felt his knees turn to jelly as he melted into Deans arms and firm body. He let out a muffled moan returning the kiss with enthusiasm. He could barely hear Lisa say, “I’ll wait for you. Come get us now”.

All he could reply was, “Mhm”. Before he disconnected the call and turned in Deans arms, wrapping his hands around the hunters neck as the man walked him back until his back was pressed up against the wall in the hallway.

 _Jensen was in another headspace_. He couldn’t think much beyond the point of how good Deans lips felt against his neck or how amazing it felt to have his lover grind his groin against his, pressing his ass further into the wall.

Deans lips grazed his ear, “Baby I think you better go get Lisa and Ben”.

Jensen whined as Dean pulled his crotch away from his. He suddenly felt enraged, “Why do you have to do this to me Dean?! You can’t just leave me wanting!”

Dean ran a hand across Jensens cheek, “Hey baby calm down. You have no idea how much I want to bang you against this wall. We will pick this up later ok. I promise. Just not here”.

 _Maybe this isn’t the right thing to do_. Jensen took a deep breath, “I have a lot to think about though”.

“Like what?” Dean asked.

Jensen sighed, “Like Lisa and Ben Dean. What about them?”

“Leave them. Be with me. Hunt with me”.

Jensen let out a tired sigh, “Dean I promised Ben that I was going to be there for him”.

Deans face morphed into one of disbelief, “So what you’re just going to forget what happened a few seconds ago. That’s not the actions of a man who wants to stay Jen. I’m sure Lisa can find another man to love”. Dean took a step forward, “Unless you love her more than you love me?”

“I don’t love her more than you Dean! It’s just she has helped me a lot!”

Dean ran a hand down his face, “Jensen if you know that I’m here and you’re not going to be happy with her then you might as well get back with me. Save her all the pain of false lies”.

“I do love her Dean”.

“Then make up your damn mind Jensen! Just know that I’m back and I want my boyfriend back!”

Jensen bit his bottom lip, “I need time Dean. In the meantime, I don’t think that we should be kissing or doing other stuff”.

Dean scoffed, “Fine! Have it your way bubz!” Dean sighed, “I’m going to leave. I might need your help with a hunt tomorrow unless you have to think about that too?” He added sarcastically.

Jensen rolled his eyes, “I’ll help you with the hunt but you’re bringing me back here once it’s done”.

Dean just studied Jensen for a while before he shrugged, “Fine”. He walked out the door, calling over his shoulder, “Good night Jensen”.

Jensen felt like crap as he watched his lover leave. He was currently torn between packing up his shit and running after Dean or going to Lisa. _Right now he chooses the latter._  

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean contacts Jensen for a case..
> 
> You see the nasty side of Lisa...
> 
> Protective Dean ....

Jensen was hammering away on a wall when he felt his phone buzz in the front pocket of his Jeans. He stopped what he was doing to dig out his phone. _It was quite awkward for Lisa to be calling on work hours_. He glanced at the screen seeing _Dean Calling_. His heart started to palpitate as this surge of warmth and happiness filled him up. 

He excused himself, taking a walk away from the construction site, he answered, “Dean?”

Deans gruff deep voice replied, “Hey B”.

 _God he hadn't heard that nickname for a long time now._ Dean had always called him _‘B’_ short for ‘ _Babe_ ’. It made his stomach flutter. He bit at his bottom lip, “Hey Dean. What’s going on?”

“What a guy can’t call his boyfriend when he wants to?”

Jensen could feel the blush creeping in. Despite that he rolled his eyes, “Dean we are not boyfriend's and I’m at work. Do you have an emergency?”

Dean retorted, “You should be my boyfriend”.

“Dean we have already been through this. Drop it!”

Jensen could hear Deans deep sigh before he blurted, “Fine! Anyway I just called because I need your help with a case”.

Jensen had to admit that the mention of a case had him interested and his ears perking up. He couldn’t contain his apparent excitement instantly asking, “What case?!”

“Calm down Babe. It’s a case concerning an angry spirit”.

Jensen bypassed the ‘ _Babe_ ’ comment. He frowned, “Dean why would you need me for an angry spirit case? Isn’t that something you and Sam can handle easily?”

“Sams kinda busy with another case Jensen. I need someone to watch my back. Seems like a poltergeist. Now will you or will you not help me?”

Jensen huffed in disbelief, “Of course I’ll help you Dean. Jeez what kind of a stupid ass question is that?!”

“Oh well thought you’d have to ask that girlfriend of yours? You know since you’re a family guy now”.

Jensen could practically hear Deans sarcasm. _Christ his boyf-..his ex boyfriend could be a grouchy jealous dick whenever he wanted to be._ He sighed, “Dean stop it ok. She will allow me”.

“Are you sure Jensen? She might think that I am trying to steal you away from her”.

Jensen cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “She doesn’t know that um….we were a thing. Just gave her the story that you’re an old friend”.

Dean whistled, “Jensen you sly dawg. Now why you wanna do that for babe?”

“Well the way I see it Dean. I don’t need to be telling everyone about my life. That’s nobody’s business but ours”.

“I don’t know Jen. You sure lying to your girlfriend is a wise idea? Seems to me like you want to protect what we have”.

Jensen spat, “Don’t put words in my mouth Dean! I just don’t want her to make a fuss about it ok”. Jensens voice dropped at the end, almost quietening.

Dean found that quite suspicious. He decided to ignore his assumptions. Maybe his emotional detector was getting kind of rusty or was broken. He shrugged, “I don’t see a problem with you telling her Jensen. At least she will understand that you’re trying to be honest with her from the get go. It’s not really nice to lie to the person you’re with Jensen”.

“Dean you don’t know her like I do so just fucken drop it ok!”

Dean wanted to ask Jensen ' _what the hell was troubling him_ ' but he knew when to drop the topic. He was going to ask his ex lover later. It just didn’t feel right that Jensen was replying sort of spitefully. He said, “Fine B. Sorry. Anyway are you coming or not?”

“I already told you that I am Dean”, Jensen answered tiredly.

Dean than asked carefully, “And what are you going to tell Lisa?”

“Leave that to me. So when are you picking me up?”

“7pm tonight. And I’ve already booked us a motel to stay for the three day hunt so let her know that you won’t be home”.

Jensen didn’t want to let any thoughts of _'what could happen in the room'_ fester in his mind. He had enough faith that Dean would honor their agreement of keeping things purely platonic. The only question is _'will he?_ ' Dean still stirred a lot of emotions within him and he had to admit it was a little trying to handle. He took a deep breath, “I’ll take care of Lisa. I’ll see you tonight”.

“K Jen. See ya”.

“Bye Dean”, Jensen hung up, running a hand down his face. _God help him._

* * *

 **The Braeden’s**.

“Hey Lis can we talk?” Jensen called out as he walked into the living room.

His girlfriend was seating on the couch, talking with Ben. She smiled up at Jensen, “Yeah hon just a sec”. She laid a kiss on her son’s head, “Go to your room baby”.

“K mom”. Ben got up, heading for the stairs, “Hey Jensen”.

“Hey bud”, Jensen ruffled Bens hair. Ben chuckled and walked up the stairs.

Jensen made his way to the couch seating opposite Lisa. He placed his elbows on his knees, “Lis I need to inform you that I’ll be going on a hunting trip for three days with Dean. He will be picking me up tonight at 7pm”.

Lisa’s whole cheerful demeanor morphed into a bitter look. She folded her arms across her chest, “Why didn’t you tell me this before Jensen?!”

Jensen sighed, “Lisa Dean just asked me today”.

“And you didn’t bother to ask me first before you said YES Jensen?!”

“Lis I thought you’d be ok with it”, Jensen pleaded, trying to grasp her hands in his.

She pulled her hands away, “I don’t want to see you dead Jensen. So I am NOT OK with it!”

“Lisa hunting is my life. I need to go hunting every once in a while. Plus Dean will keep me safe. We make a good team”.

Lisa scrutinized him for a second, looking curious, “You know what Jen. Tell me the truth about Dean. What is he truly to you huh?!” She sneered, “Because as far as I have observed, you have been different the moment he came knocking on that door. You haven’t been you. So cut the old friend crap and tell me the truth!”

Everything in Jensen told him to lie but he knew he wouldn’t. He swallowed, looking down at his feet, mumbling, “Dean is my ex lover Lisa”.

Lisa grabbed at her lovers jaw hard, her nails digging into his skin making Jensen hiss in pain. She forcefully made him look up at her before she grit out, “What the hell did you just say? SPEAK UP JENSEN!”

Jensens eyes started to water at the sting of the sharp nails. His heart beat increased when he saw Lisa’s fuming look. He uttered, “He is my ex boyfriend Lisa”.

Without warning Jensen felt the sting of a hard slap across his cheek. He cringed and glanced at Lisa in shock. He only ever saw her like this a couple of times. She was standing up and fuming, “How dare you lie to me Jensen! And how could you say yes to your ex like that?! You know the rules! You ask me first!”

Jensen could feel irritation climbing within him. He stood, pointing out, “I am allowed to do what I want Lisa. You should be thankful that I told you!”

“You ask me first Jensen! Don’t give me that bullshit!”

Jensens jaw ticked, “So what do you want me to do Lisa?!”

“Cancel on Dean!” She answered. 

“No! He needs me!”

“Ben and I need you more than him Jensen!” Lisa screeched.

“You and Ben will be fine for three days Lisa! It’s just a hunt so stop being a drama queen!”

She landed another slap across the same cheek. This time her nails somehow scratched into his cheek. He cried out in pain grasping at his cheek. She pointed out, “Fine you get to go with him but Jensen your GPS better be turned on at all times and you have to call me every hour telling me where you are and what you’re doing! If not then I will seize your phone upon return. I will seize it to check on your text messages and calls anyway”. She glared, “And don’t you dare delete any text messages. I have a friend that works in the phone company that will gladly help me out!”

“What do you think you’re going to find Lisa?!”

“Just want to make sure that you’re faithful and complying Jensen”, She retorted.

“My phone is my privacy”, Jensen uttered in disbelief.

She jabbed at his chest, “You listen here Jensen Ackles. I don’t give a shit about your privacy. When I call, you answer. When I tell you I want your phone, you hand it over! When I tell you to dress the way I want, you better well do it!” With that Lisa walked away. 

Jensen glanced at his palm that was on his cheek, seeing blood. Jensen began to tremble as anxiety started to fill him up. _What the hell was happening?_

* * *

 

Dean arrived at 6.55pm. He honked baby's horn. Not a few seconds later a smile made it’s way onto his face as his heart skipped a beat. Jensen and… Lisa walked down the porch steps. He studied the pair and noticed that something was not right.

Lisa was scowling and saying something whilst walking aside Jensen while his ex had on a familiar stiff posture that he was all too familiar with. _Jensen was stressed or troubled._

He assumed it had nothing to do with him but the couple before him.

His protective side was already kicking in. He immediately got out of the car, walking around the hood to stand against the passenger door. He decided to be the cheerful one, grinning at Jensen as he approached with a tight smile and weary look. Dean greeted, “Hey Jensen”. He glanced at the angry looking brunette, “You must be Lisa. I’m Dean”. He stretched out a hand for the woman to shake.

The brunette stared at his hand like it was something nasty before she shook it and immediately pulled it away. She then turned to Jensen, biting out, “Remember our agreement Jensen! Don’t disappoint me! And you better be back in three days!” With that she stomped away.

Dean frowned, blurting out, “What the hell is her problem Jen?”

Jensen dug a hand into his pocket, glancing down at the ground, “Nothing Dean. Let’s go”.

Jensens less energetic tone and downcast look bothered Dean. Jensen also seemed to be glancing one side, like he was trying to avoid Dean. _Well Dean wasn’t having that._ He knew that something was troubling the man before him. He knew Jensen too well. Out of instinct he slowly grabbed at Jensens jaw hearing his lover hiss before Dean steered his face to his. What he saw completely shocked Dean. There were scratch marks and a dark bruise that could only resonate from a slap across Jensens right cheek. 

This heat inside him climbed and his anger suddenly spiked, “What the hell happened to your face Jensen?! Did she do this to you?!”

Jensen sucked in a breath, shaking his head, voice panicked as he replied, “No Dean! Let’s go ok!” Jensen tried to steer Dean towards the car by holding on to his forearm.

 _Oh but Dean was having none of that._ He wrenched his hand out of Jensens. He steered Jensen around till Jensen was leaning against baby’s door. He crowded Jensen in, running a thumb down one of the cuts, gritting out, “Did. She. Do. This. To. You. Jensen?!”

Jensen swallowed and glanced at Dean, “It was a mistake Dean. She um…she didn’t mean to”.

Dean growled, tone dangerous, “Looks like to me she did mean it Jensen”. He took a step back and turned to the Braedens house. His feet started propelling him forward as anger consumed him, ignoring Jensens calls. He found himself halted at the steps when Jensen came up in front of him, holding him back, “Don’t Dean. Just leave it please!”

Dean bit back, “Are you fucken serious Jensen?! I’m not going to let her abuse you like this! I’m not going to let her abuse the man I love!”

Jensen ran a hand down Deans cheek, “Dean please just leave it ok. I’m fine. It won’t happen again I promise”.

“Did she apologize to you?!”

Jensen stuttered, “Ye-yes she did ok. All’s good”.

Dean studied Jensen. He knew that Jensen was holding something back from him. He threaded his fingers through Jensens, “Ok I will take your word for it Jensen”.

Jensen let out a breath, “Thank you Dean”.

Dean wasn’t done yet. He leaned in close to his ex, right next to Jensens ear he muttered, “But if she ever thinks of hurting you again, She’ll have me to deal with”.

With that Dean pulled a rigid gulping Jensen down the steps towards baby.

Meanwhile Lisa drew the curtains back. She witnessed the affection between the two but couldn't hear what they were saying. _Jensen was so going to face her when he gets back._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter....
> 
> Warning: A lot of the F- bomb being said. Asshole Dean.
> 
> I also did some research and found out the motel names and few minor details about Bisbee, Arizona.

Jensen felt warm and cozy. He could still hear the deep rumble of baby’s engine and he could smell leather and a cologne he would recognize on only one person he ever met or knew….Dean. _Why was that?_

 His nose was pushed into what felt like someone’s neck, he felt something warm and heavy around his shoulder and his hand resting on a heaving chest.

He pried his eyes open as slow as he could, lifting his head up and trying to figure out his situation or whereabouts. That’s when his sleep addled brain caught up that his hand was on Deans chest and  he was snuggled up to the hunter who had an arm around his shoulder as he drove. He was startled when Deans gruff voice sounded, “Good morning sleeping beauty”.

Jensen quickly moved back to his side of the car. He saw a flash of disappointment on Deans face before the hunter sighed and looked back at the road. He cleared his throat, “So um where are we headed?” He tried to avoid talking about the situation.

Dean answered, “Bisbee, Arizona”.

Jensen licked his lips, rubbing at his eyes before glancing out the passenger window. He noticed a lot of Victorian style homes about and knew it was a former mining town. Dean turned just by the town into a motel parking lot. The sign read, ‘Jonquil Motel’. 

“I picked a motel that was quite close to the restaurants and bars. It’d be easy for us to wander about and they have great accommodation for a motel”, Dean explained. He glanced at Jensen, “This ok for you?”

He couldn’t help but smile at the hunters concern. He answered, “Its fine Dean. It’s a nice setup”. Jensen gestured with his thumb, “Should we go check in?”

“Yeah lets”, Dean smirked before getting out of the car.

Jensen couldn’t help but feel something was up.

* * *

“What?! What do you mean theres only a king left? What happened to the two queens?....Or heck the singles?!” Jensen exclaimed. He couldn’t believe there were no other rooms available with those bedding options. “What about a pull out couch?!”

“Sorry we don’t have that available sir. Probably if booked in advance then the rooms would be available”.

Jensen turned to Dean who looked like he couldn’t be bothered. “Dean when you set up the motel booking, did you ask for two beds?” He folded his arms across his chest. He got even more irritated when Dean pretended to study a poster of mountain ranges whilst he whistled. He barked, “Dean! Answer me God damnit! Did you book for two queens?”

Dean sighed before he studied Jensen. He shrugged, “Didn't see the point B”.

“Are you fucken kidding me!”

“It’s just a damn bed hon. Promise I won’t get on your side. That would be the right side if I recall”.

Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a headache coming on. He glared at the man behind the counter, sticking his palm out, “Give me the damn keys to our room!”

“So demanding”, the guy teased.

“NOW!” Jensen snapped making the other man quickly hand him the keys muttering _'enjoy your stay'_ before scurrying off.

“Wow you scared the living daylights out of him Jen. Pretty sure he pooped himself”, Dean commented. “Find it hot when you take control like that Jen”, he winked.

Jensen just huffed out in annoyance before storming past Dean muttering, “Bite me!”

Dean called out to his ex lovers retreating form, “You never know honey bunch. I just might”. He chuckled as Jensen flipped him the bird. He shook his head before heading to the counter, seeing the guy who had served them return. He took out his wallet and pulled out two Benjamin’s, slamming it down on the counter, “You earned it. Played him really good”. 

“Man good luck with that firecracker”, the man placed the Benjamin’s in his shirts breast pocket.

“Oh I got him all under control”, Dean smirked before walking out the door.

* * *

Dean was right about one thing. The accommodation was looking great. The room looked nicely cleaned, spick and span, the rooms had a cream color to it, there was a little organized kitchen,  a clean bathroom, no weird stuff on the walls, didn’t smell funny and was spacious. The only thing that mocked him was the well covered, snug king bed before him. _He couldn’t think about this right now._

He sighed and dumped his keys and duffle on the little round table in the center of the room. He heard the door open and shut. He refused to look at Dean as he gathered his toiletries, towel and change. 

“You’re still pissed?”

Jensen talked over his shoulder, “What kind of a stupid question is that?”

Dean clicked his tongue before walking over to Jensen and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist, plastering himself to Jensens back as he buried his nose into Jensens neck. He smiled when he felt the man shudder. He whispered, “I’m sorry babe”. He ran his lips lightly on Jensens earlobe, muttering, “Come on I know you want this just as bad as I do”.

Jensen closed his eyes as his ex boyfriend’s warmth provided tranquil. It was getting harder to contain to himself. He could feel himself slipping. _He needed to stop this._ His voice was slightly low and croaky, “Dean…stop”. He moaned lightly as Deans hand began to travel lower to come close to his bulge while his ex kissed, tongued and nipped at his neck. _Crap!_ He took a deep breath, disengaging Deans grip from him, and somehow slipping away from the hunters body, spitting out, “Dean I said stop!”

Deans faced morphed into one of anger, “Why Jen?!”

“I already told you why Dean! And you promised to keep your hands off me! You promised that you wouldn’t do this!”

“So what? Huh?” Dean arms flared out, “You going to choose a crazy bitch that hurts you over me! Someone who fucken loves you Jen! Who wouldn’t dream of fucking hurting you!”

“You don’t get to fucken decide what I want or whom I choose Dean! I respect the relationship I have with my current girlfriend”.

Dean took a step closer, speaking in a dangerous low teasing tone as he pinned Jensen with his gaze, “Oh really? Is that why I felt you nice and hard grinding against me the day I came knocking at your door? Is that why you kissed the fucken shit out of me? Is that why you lied to Lisa? All because you respect her? Fuck that shit, you know it ain’t real Jensen”.

Jensen grit his teeth, “That was a mistake Dean. I was overwhelmed seeing you. I was blindsided”.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief as he replied tiredly, “A mistake huh?”

Jensen felt his heart twist. He swallowed that lump in his throat, “Yeah it was a mistake Dean”.

“Well I guess that just fucken settles that huh? You never really loved me”. Deans faced turned stoic and unreadable, voice almost flat,  “Well why don’t you go freshen up Jen then we head out”.

Jensen could see the heartbreak in Deans eyes. He now felt like shit and he knew Dean was wrong. _He loved Dean to the moon and back._ He uttered, “Dean I-“

Dean placed his hand out, indicating to stop. He firmly stated, “I don’t want to hear it Jensen. Drop it. You just hurry the fuck up, we will go get some grub then it’s time to hunt. Put on a damn suit”.

Jensen actually felt a little scared when Dean turned away from him. That little voice uttered, _'isn’t this what you wanted Jensen?Is it?'_ He cleared his throat and headed towards the bathroom . Once he closed the door, he sank to the floor as tears finally streamed down his face. He hurt so much and this was all his fault. 

* * *

Dean didn’t want to think of how bad his heart ached. He rummaged through his duffle, taking out a bottle of whisky and taking a swig. The burn settled him. _Always has for a while now._ He shoved the bottle away for later. Time to get suited up.

The door to the bathroom opened a half hour later and out walked out a well suited Jensen. _Dank Dean forgot how sexy his lover looked in a tie._ He smirked, “Well don’t you look hella dashing B”.

Jensen was glad that they were talking however, the tension was still around. He rolled his eyes,” Of course only you noticed”.

“Wow you telling me Lisa never noticed?” Dean replied with a raised brow. “She must be blind”.

Jensen sighed tiredly, “Dean enough please. I don’t want to fight”. His own eyes betrayed him as it took in Deans nice bulky form as the man leaned against the table with his arms folded. He looked even better without his coat on. Just a tie and shirt nicely tucked into his slacks. 

“Like what you see Jen?”

Jensen cleared his throat, “Lets just go Dean. I’m starving”.

“Anything you want sweetheart”. Dean chuckled picking up his keys and followed his ex out the door. Today is going to be an interesting day. _Dean was going to test the water's._

* * *

The day went smoothly and they managed to get a lot of info, inspected the old Victorian house and running into the poltergeist. There was a little tossing here and there but in the end they managed to send it away. Well not exactly smoothly if you count the painful bruising on Jensens lower back and the small gash on Deans forehead. _Hey all in a days work._

Now here they were upon Deans insistence in a damn local bar.

They managed to clean themselves up a little and changed casual. They found themselves a table in the middle of the bar. It was damn crowded with girls in mini dresses, a few college kids, couples and singles. 

Dean signaled a waitress over asking, “What do you want Jen?”

“Food and beer”, Jensen answered tiredly.

“Usual?” Dean enquired.

Jensen nodded, “Yup”. 

“What can I get you boys?” The blonde busty waitress with emerald eyes asked as she eyes Dean up and down. “What can I get you handsome?”

Dean saw Jensen giving the waitress the stink eye. Dean was thinking that this may be the perfect time to _'stir the water’s'_. He aimed the girl one of his signature smirks, “Well he’ll get a cheese burger and I'll have a bacon cheese burger with extra onions-“. He glanced at the name tag before winking at her, “Mandy”.

The girl placed both elbows on the table leaning down and pushing her cleavage out. She smiled, “And what would be your drink handsome?”

Dean ignored the killer looked Jensen aimed him as he leaned in closer, “Two beers sweetheart”.

She got back up, running her hand up Deans bicep, “Coming right up”. She made sure to swing her hips as she walked away.

Dean thumbed over his shoulder, “She’s hot huh Jen?”

Jensen folded his arms across his chest, scoffing, “Really Dean?”

“What?” Dean answered back. “What really?”

“You just going to flirt with some….trash in front of me?” Jensen uttered in disbelief. 

Dean couldn't help the irritation that arose within him. He bit back,  “What I’m not allowed to have a little fun? I don’t have a boyfriend so I don’t see why not!”

Jensen had a flash of hurt on his features before it returned to an irritated one, “You’re an asshole!”

“I don’t need your permission to do shit Jensen! If I want to flirt with her, take her number then I damn well will! You have Lisa and I’m a free man! So fuck you for thinking I’m an asshole! A guy has his needs and you sure as hell ain’t going to provide me with satisfaction so shove off!” Dean couldn’t hold in his outburst as his chest heaved. “You think what we did was a mistake so I’m going to move the fuck on!”

Jensen felt every word Dean say stab him right through his heart. He felt this heaviness overtake him and a little anger consume him. He got up, voice shaky and watery as he bit back, “Fine Dean! You’re right! Do what you fucking want! You want to be with her then go on ahead! I won’t stop you!” He couldn’t stay and watch. It was too hurtful so he grabbed his jacket and walked past Dean whom attempted to grab his bicep making him yank his arm back, glaring, “Don't touch me Dean!”

“Where the fuck are you going?!” Dean asked harshly.

“I’m going back to our room!” Jensen bit back, eyes watery. The pain in his lower back returning.

“Without eating?!” Dean snipped out. The watery eyes of his ex lover making his anger dissipate and leaving him feeling like shit.

“I’m not hungry anymore”, Jensen answered a little tiredly. "I'm in pain. I need Advil and rest".

Dean wanted to hold his ex boyfriend close. He had promised he wouldn't hurt Jensen and now look what he’s done. He uttered, “Jen –“.

“Hey handsome. Your meals here”, the waitress appeared out of nowhere, plastering her front along Deans side while running a hand up Deans bicep. She was completely unware of the tense couple before her, slipping a piece of paper into Deans breast pocket, whispering, “I get off work in 15 minutes. Call me”. With that she walked away.

Jensen swallowed. He was being selfish. He muttered without looking at Dean, “Have fun Dean”. With that Jensen turned away and walked out of the bar without looking back.

Meanwhile Dean stood there gaping and watching his ex's retreating drooping form. _Christ he screwed up and he needed to fix this pronto._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Kudos and comments please....xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has sex with whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scenes are hard to write but I've tried :)

Jensen stared up at the ceiling from where he lay. _The right side of the bed_. 45 minutes have passed since he left the bar and with every minute that passed without Dean walking through the door had his stomach convulsing, his heart squeezing and his thoughts running wild.

_What was Dean doing right now or who was he doing?_

He thought he could do this. He thought he could just shove Dean away and focus on he and Lisa’s relationship. _He was wrong_. He was proven wrong when the waitress flirted openly with Dean and vice versa. He should be happy for Dean but instead he reacted the opposite. He became instantly possessed with irritation, jealousy, envy at the way Dean looked at her, and finally anger.

He broke in front of Dean. _Big mistake_. He knew the hunter wasn’t going to let it just slip by. But Dean wasn’t back yet so maybe Dean was done with him for good?  Maybe he was wrong about the hunter not letting it go. Maybe Dean was right now having some amazing sex with ' _whatever her name_ ' was.

And here he was wallowing in his self pity and hunger. _Yeah that’s for being a smartass and saying you’re not hungry anymore._

Shut up!

He was startled when the door to the room burst open with force and in stormed a pissed off looking Dean who slammed the door shut behind him. The hunter aimed him one of his stoney faced looks that could scare the living crap out of anyone before he grunted and walked over to the corner table dumping paper bags on the table, announcing sharply with his back to Jensen, “There’s your dinner. Eat”.

Jensens heart warmed at Deans thoughtfulness but right now his stomach was churning with a tad bit of fear and shock. He sat up to lean against the headboard, uttering softly, “You didn’t have to do that Dean”.

Dean dumped his keys on the table, biting out, “Yeah well I knew that you’re too much of a stubborn ass so had no damn choice!” 

“Dean I-“.

This time Dean faced his ex barking, “Shut up Jensen! Don’t want to hear your fucken whatever!”

 _Ok now Jensen wasn’t having this._ He immediately got up, “What the hell are you so fucken pissed about?!”

Dean strode towards him standing a few feet away, “You know exactly why I’m pissed Jen! Don’t play dumb!”

“So you’re fuming because I left you in the bar!”

Dean gave a feigned chuckle, pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head, “Jesus”. He  drove his focus back to Jensen, “I don’t give a damn that you left Jensen. What I am fucken angry at is the fact that you can’t make up your damn mind on who you want in your life”.

“I already told you who I want Dean”, Jensen spat out shakily. He knew he was on risky ground. “Its Lisa”.

Dean just scrutinized him quietly for a nearly 30 seconds before blurting, “Bullshit.” 

“You don’t know shit!” Jensen swallowed before folding his arms across his chest. He couldn’t hold Deans piercing gaze so he diverted his eyes to the wall behind Deans head.

 _There it was_. Just what Dean was looking for. _Uncertainty_. Dean was tired of this damn drama so he took a few steps closer until he was just a few inches away from Jensen who still hadn’t looked at him. He cupped Jensens face, softly uttering, “Jen look at me”.

Jensen could feel himself giving in. Deans touch felt too good.   _Then why fight it Jensen?_ His heart was beating rapidly, still unable to meet Deans gaze, he shakily uttered, “Dean d-don't”. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes. _Damnit_. 

Dean didn’t Iike seeing his lover so vulnerable but he wanted Jensen to tell him now. He thumbed at Jensens bottom lip, “Jen look at me”.

Jensen closed his eyes for a second just feeling the tingles of Deans touch before he tried to gather courage meeting Deans eyes head on. His ex eyes were warm and concerned. He swallowed and let out a barely audible, “Dean”.

Dean licked his lips. He could feel the pull towards Jensen. He moved in a little closer whispering, “Baby tell me what you want? Because I will do anything for you. I don’t want you with Lisa but with me. I love you so much Jen and I want you so bad. Baby let me have this for the rest of my life. I know you want this too. Don’t deny it and don’t waste it. Do what makes you happy Jen”.

Jensen could feel the electric fire pass between Dean and he. _He couldn’t do this anymore._ He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He slowly ran his hands up Deans biceps until he was able to wrap his arms around the back of Deans neck as his lover ran his hands down Jensens sides and pulled him in.

They were now plastered against each other feeling every ridge of their torso and chests and the feel of their very hugh bulges pressed hard into one another. Jensens lips were touching Deans as they breathed the same air. Jensen muttered boldly against Deans lips, “I want you Dean”.

“Lisa?” Dean breathed out.

“I’ll end it with her when we get back”, Jensen replied without hesitancy. “Now make love to me”.

Dean didn’t wait as he immediately slotted their lips together making their teeth clink against each others. The kiss was searing and breathless as Dean slowly walked them back until Jensens back met the hard wall. The lovers began to grind into one another as their kisses took a turn for desperate and wet tongue twisting and tongue fucking. All that mattered now was them and anything around them became mute and invalid.

Soon clothes started to fall to the ground from flannels to shirts to boots being chucked off. They continued to hungrily lick and devour each others mouths as hands began to fumble at belts and zippers until jeans and boxers were being pulled halfway down their asses in order to release their balls and cocks which were immediately pressed into one another.

Both lovers moaned into each others mouths at the contact. Their balls massaged each others as their cocks slid along one another’s. They were focused on grinding hard that they had forgotten their Jeans were still on. _Not one of them really cared though._

Dean grabbed Jensens tongue in his twirling and massaging the soft moist sweet muscle. He could spend hours worshipping Jensens tongue and mouth. He continued to grind his now precum covered cock sensually against Jensens while he began to firmly squeeze at his lovers ass at the same time trying to pull the ass cheeks apart.

He ate up Jensens loud moan as his index finger began to run up and down Jensens furled hole. He slowly just pressed the tip of his finger in and that's when his lover went crazy, releasing a louder moan into the room. Dean sucked and bit hard at the juncture of Jensens neck rutting even furiously into his lover. 

Jensen felt so hot as sparks of pleasure shot through him. _If the tip of Deans finger could drive him nuts imagine what Deans entire finger or cock could do?_ God he needed his lover. He gasped as Dean sucked on his earlobe, “Dean please baby I need you in me like yesterday”.

Dean kissed his way along Jensens jaw before attacking the sweet mouth of his lover. He stopped his finger massage and dislodged Jensen from the wall walking them until Jensens knees hit the side of the mattress, he shoved gently until his lover collapsed on his back. God Jensen was a wreck and he bet he was too by the way Jensen was pushed up on his elbows as his eyes roamed Deans body. 

Dean discarded his jeans and boxers before he grabbed the waist of Jensens jeans and boxers yanking them off in one swift move. Jensen was horizontally from right to left on the mattress with his knees folded and his legs spread for Dean to get a perfect view of his pink asshole. That just made Deans mouth water. _Christ another time he was going to eat Jensens ass out until his lover came._ Now for more urgent matters.

He kneeled between Jensens spread legs, his hand under the pillow searching for the lube he had slipped there in case he got lucky with Jensen. _He was damn right._ He found the bottle and held it up, flipping  the cap, and pouring a generous amount on his fingers and dribbling some down the cleft of Jensens ass and pink hole. He massaged his index finger along the hole once more teasingly while he nipped and bit at Jensens torso moving up until he claimed a nipple tonguing, biting and licking hard at the nub.

“Oh Dean”, Jensen gasped threading his fingers through Deans hair at the back of his neck. He threw his head back as Dean pushed his first finger into him, “Oh yes! Ugh! More!”

“Relax B”, Dean said between kissing up Jensens chest, neck and jaw while he finger fucked his lover making sure to miss his prostate. He then slowly kissed his way back down until he was kissing and sucking on Jensens inner thighs. He decided Jensen was loose enough for two fingers. He slowly pushed in another finger.

“Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!” Jensen quivered.

Dean had to squeeze the base of his cock hard to stop himself from coming as he watched Jensen almost lose himself. “Christ baby! Driving me crazy!” He fucked his fingers in faster. Soon he added a third finger as he rut his 10 inch cock into Jensens inner thigh. He needed friction and he didn’t want to rub on the mattress so Jensens tanned muscular thighs would do. He moaned as Jensen began stroking his own 9 inch cock. 

“Dean….Dean please I’m ready. Give me your monster. Pump me full of your cum.”

That was the last straw for Dean. He removed his fingers, grabbed the lube and coated his cock, stroking his member until it was nicely covered. He lined his cock head at Jensens entrance before he began to press in nice and easy.

He threw his head back and cried out as Jensens greedy hole sucked his cock in as if starving. “Oh Christ Jen! What the fuck! Ahh!” He pressed his balls tight into Jensens ass while he gripped his lovers waist hard. He was pretty sure Jensen would be left with a few bruises but he knew Jensen liked it that way. _His lover was the kinky sex maniac here._ The head of his cock pressed right on Jensens sweet spot and it felt good. He slowly rotated his hips in a circle as he now hovered over his panting thrashing lover.

“Dean!” Jensen gasped as he yanked his lover down to mash their mouths together in a hot tongue filled kiss. He tugged hard at Deans lower lip, before his sexed out voice uttered, “Move!”

From that point on both lovers could not see straight as Dean ploughed Jensen nice and hard into the mattress. The pleasure that coursed through their bodies was enough to make them delirious and hungry for more. 

“Ahhhh Jen! Fuck baby! FUCK!” Dean yammered as he hammered Jensen hard. Too hard that Jensens head was now almost hanging off the bed. 

Jensen grabbed onto Deans back as he lost himself in the very powerful thrusts of his lover. He wrapped his legs securely around Deans waist and enjoyed the ride. “Oh Dean! Fuck baby more!”

“How much more you want Jen huh?!” Dean drove in more harder. The mattress springs protested under their hard loving. Dean had enough sense to yank Jensen up and settle his lover vertically on the bed with his head on the pillows before he began to ram in repeatedly once more. “Oh yeah! This ass is mine!”

Jensens back was bowing repeatedly as he pushed his palms against the headboard. He eyes was rolled up into his skull as Dean continually ploughed him good. “Uhh fuck! Oh Christ Dean!”

“Aha! Aha! You like that baby?!”

“Fuuuu…ahnnnn!” Jensens tried to hold onto Deans sweaty body.

The phone by the bedside started to ring but was drowned out by the thumping of the headboard against the wall, the loud creaking of the bed, the slap of skin against skin, the panting, moaning and cries of ecstasy. The smell of sex was pungent in the air and even the windows began to fog up.

Jensen whole body shivered and felt like it was going to lock up as this growing throb in his groin and cock became stronger. And just like that this instant wave of pleasure rolled off him and his back bowed so deep as he screamed his orgasm loud. 

Dean was breathing through his mouth and his thrusts became erratic. He lost it when Jensen came and the entire hole contracted and began to massage his cock which ripped the orgasm right out of him. He shoved in deep and hard, holding his cock inside his lover as he pumped load after load, “hnnnnnn! Ohhhh! Fuccckkk! Uh! Uhhh! Uhhhhhhhh! Ah! Oh yes!”

Deans cock finished twitching after 30 long seconds. He tried to suck in air through his mouth, glancing down at his lovers knocked out form _. Shit he really screwed the living daylights out of Jensen._

And that has gotta be the best damn sex he has ever had. He coaxed his lovers lips with his chuckling when he heard a small muffled complaint from Jensen.

He kissed down his lovers neck sucking on the collar bone making his lover moan lightly before kissing back up the neck and jaw. Jensen eyes were still closed and he looked relaxed and content. Dean slowly pulled himself out of his lovers hole. He watched as his seed poured out of his lovers hole while the rest coated his now limp cock. “Fuck that’s hot”, he muttered before he reached for a discarded shirt and cleaned he and Jensen up.

Dean was happy beyond description right now. His only hope is if Jensen doesn’t regret what they have done. _They will cross that bridge when they get to it._ Right now he was up for cuddling so he maneuvered his lover until Jensen was the little spoon. He kissed at his lovers shoulder muttering into the skin repeatedly, “I love you B”.

Jensen stirred and mumbled sleepily, “Love you Dean”.

Dean smiled, “Sleep sweetheart. Wake up then eat ok?”

“Hmm ok”, Jensen mumbled before his light snores sounded.

Dean relished in the warmth of his lover. _This was heaven_. And Jensen belonged in his arms. Only in his arms. He was going to show his lover every damn day.

He was just about to doze off when Jensens phone began to ring. Dean reached out for the phone, seeing _‘Lisa Calling’_ on the screen. He wanted to throw the damn device somewhere into the deepest part of the ocean’s right now. He wasn’t that horrible though. He whispered into Jensens ear, “Baby your call”.

Jensens response was to grumble without opening his eyes before his light snores began once more. Dean chuckled and shook his head. He glanced at the persistent ringing of the phone and decided to answer so that she could leave them in peace after this. He cringed as Lisa shrieked holding the phone away from his ear.

“Jensen! I have been calling you the last 8 times! Why weren’t you answering your phone for the past hour?!”

Dean wanted to give an honest reply to the bitch. He was honestly tempted to. He cleared his throat, “Hey Lisa its Dean speaking”.

“What?! What are you doing with Jensens phone?! Where is he?! Put him on the damn phone now?!”

Dean looked at his peaceful lover before he answered, “He’s asleep Lisa. Do you want to leave a message?”

“Why is he asleep so early?! It’s only 9pm!”

God Dean swore he was going to get deaf. _Didn’t she know how to speak like a normal person._ He smartly answered, “Look Lisa Jensen got thrust around real hard so he’s drained out. You should probably call tomorrow since he needs to get all his energy back for another round of hard thumping”. He smirked, “You know how poltergeists are”. 

She scoffed, “Fine! He can sleep! But he better be answering my call the next time I call tomorrow!” With that Lisa hung up.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Jeez touchy feely much”. He placed the phone on the bedside table before snuggling back into Jensens warmth. He fell asleep smiling and thinking of better things to come. _All else be damned._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex...
> 
> Dean questions Jensen about Lisa...

Jensen sighed happily and he pushed himself further into the warmth that surrounded him. It was a warmth that made him feel safe and wanted. 

He heard light snoring and felt a warm breath blowing against his ear. He cracked his eyes open to see a blurry moonlit filled room. His vision began to clear after a few seconds and his brain kicked into gear. 

His heart began to thump a little faster as he examined the scene.

He was very naked, laying on the king sized bed against another firm naked body. A strong arm encircled his waist while the other was where his head was nestled on. The smell of the very manly familiar cologne he loved lingered in the air with the unmistakable smell of sex. Sheets were the only thing that covered their bodies waist down. 

His whole body felt blissed out and relaxed. And his hole felt a little achy but satisfied. That brought a smile to his face as he put two and two together.

_He had had sex with Dean…….And he loved it._

He ran his fingers lightly along the back of Deans hand, heart fluttering when his lover moaned lightly before he felt Deans soft lips kiss at the nape of his neck. _God he loved this wonderful feeling._

****

Dean felt Jensen stir in his arms. He was still sleepy and felt like it was a struggle to stay awake, hence the reason why he slipped back into a stupor. He could practically hear himself snoring. 

He became more awake when he felt Jensen run his fingers along the back of his hand that rested on his lovers belly. He smiled, loving Jensens playful touches. _Which his lover had a knack for nearly everytime they made love_. He laid a soft kiss just atop his lovers spine. 

He pulled his lover in closer to his body, croakily muttering against his lovers skin, “Hey baby. You awake?”

Jensen mumbled, “Yeah hon. I’m awake. Sorry if I woke you up”.

Dean chuckled and whispered, “Its ok”. He started kissing between the juncture of Jensens shoulder and neck. He heard his lover moan lightly. Dean began to let his hand grace his lovers torso at the same time grinding his now half hard cock into his lovers ass cheek. He purred internally when he felt Jensen grind his ass back into Deans groin. He grabbed onto Jensens hip, gruffly muttering into Jensens ear, “Mm someone’s eager”.

Jensen allowed his head to be turned to the side and his lips to be claimed in a bruising and tongue filled kiss. He moaned and broke away for air, “Mm Dean. Christ I need more”.

Dean reached for the lube which was on the bedside table before squirting some on his fingers. He sucked on Jensens bottom lip as he fingered Jensen. His lover was still loose and just needed a few thrusts in with his fingers. He purposely missed Jensens prostate.

Jensen breathed out, “Dean please baby. More”.

Dean removed his fingers and grabbed for the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto the palm of his hand before he throws the bottle aside and strokes his cock. He hauls one of Jensens thighs up enabling Jensens well lubricated hole to be exposed. Dean doesn’t waste anytime as he jabs his massive hard dripping member into Jensens hole with one deep plunge until his balls were pressed against his lovers ass. Both lovers groaned loudly before connecting their lips once more. After a full minute of just abusing Jensens mouth he moved down to ravish the long neck while he pulled his cock out nice and slow before sliding back in with a jolting Jab. He moaned, “Oh Jen. Fucken perfect baby”.

Jensen was a panting sweaty mess now. He closed his eyes and gasped in pleasure as Dean aimed straight for his prostate. _He loved when they made love in a spooning position_. His body was on fire and his cock was profusely leaking precum onto his thigh and sheets. When Dean began stroking him while counter thrusting into his prostate he couldn’t hold back his loud babbling moan, “Ahn Dean! Dean baby! Oh yes! Ugh!”

Dean sucked Jensens earlobe between his lips. He was grunting loudly as his thrusts increased to a punishing pace. His lips travelled down Jensens neck before biting into the top of Jensens spine. Jensens loud moaning, backward thrusts of hips and clenching hungry hole was driving him to the edge fast, he could practically feel his balls tightening further. He sucked hard into Jensens shoulder blade before crying out, “OH JEN! Fuck you move so good. Oh yeah just like that baby!”

Both lovers were now seeking release. The thrusts into each other was now getting erratic and deeper. Every slap of Deans sacks against Jensens ass, every plough of Deans cock into his prostate, every bite of Deans teeth, every hard suck into his skin and every stroke of his cock by his lovers hand had Jensens toes curling in and his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. His orgasm shot out of him without warning, all he could do was thread his fingers through Deans and gasp repeatedly for air. 

Meanwhile, Dean muffled his deep guttural moan into Jensens shoulder as he shuddered and pumped his lover full of come. After a few minutes of getting back down from their high, while trying to catch their breaths, Dean glanced at his lover whose eyes were closed muttering, “You're not going to fall asleep on me again?”

The corner of Jensens mouth lifted up, “Nope”.

“Well I’ll believe it when you open your eyes”, Dean murmured and kissed his lover softly on the corner of his lips.

Jensen cracked his eyes open, turning his head slightly so he can glance back at his lover, he wiggled his ass lightly, “You gonna pull out lover. I’m hungry now”.

Dean smirked, “I don’t know. I kinda love being inside you”.

“Mm I love you being inside me too. But your cum that’s gonna crust up my ass needs to go”.

Dean could actually feel his cum oozing out of Jensens hole making his lovers ass wet and a little sticky. _Ok maybe cum inside Jensen was good but cum outside….eh not so much_. He kissed his lover gently on the lips before pulling out. They both moaned as they separated. Dean whispered, “wait here”. 

Jensen watched as Dean walked naked to the bathroom. _Damn he loved that perfect ass and firm muscular thighs_. After a minute his lover returned with a washcloth. Jensen cleaned himself up while Dean walked over to the little round table and picked up the bags bringing the food over.

Dean shook the brown bags lightly, “So do you want me to heat this up?”

“No don’t. Just get in bed and eat with me”.

Dean grinned and said, “I’ll probably eat it off you”.

Jensen rolled his eyes, “You can’t eat burgers off me Dean”.

“Maybe”, Dean shrugged. He clicked his tongue, “But I can definitely eat pie off of you”.

Jensen sighed, “Just get on the bed Dean”.

“Yes honey”, Dean winked.

****

They were now snuggled naked after brushing their teeth. Jensen by Deans side while his head rested on the man's chest hearing the soothing sound of his lovers heartbeat. Jensen smiled while drawing a heart repeatedly on Deans chest, “Babe what happens now?”

Dean ran his hand down Jensens side all the way to his ass and back up, “Hm well I love you and I want you to get back with me. Me, you, Sam. Just us and the open road. Back to hunting the big bads together”. He paused before he added, “But the question is where from here Jensen? Are you still going back to Lisa or are you going to choose me?”

Jensen gnawed at his bottom lip, “I…..I want to be with you Dean. But…um how do I end it with Lisa? What do I say?”

“We will tell her together Jen”.

Jensens heart skipped. He heaved himself on his elbow so that he could meet Deans eyes, “You’d do that? You’d be there for me?”

Dean ran the pad of his index finger down Jensens nose, “Yes babe. I would do anything for you”. He clicked his tongue, “Plus given that that woman can be a bi-“.

“Uh-uh Dean!” Jensen interrupted. “Not the B word”.

Dean sighed, “Fine! So sensitive.” He then added, “You should know that she called at 9pm while you were knocked out by the amazing orgasm I made you have”.

Jensens eyes widened as his heart started to rapidly beat against his ribcage. He started to feel hot and uncomfortable. His voice barely audible but panicky as he asked frantically, “What?!” He made a grab for the phone seeing all the numerous missed calls and the one answered call. He stuttered, “Y-you answered my call?!”

Dean answered, “Yes I did Jen. She was rather persistent so I told her that you were asleep”.

“Did she…..did she get…you know?”

Dean frowned at his lovers slightly uncertain look, “Did she sound angry?”

“Y-yes”, Jensen eyes glanced down at Deans chest avoiding his lovers piercing gaze.

Dean didn’t like this at all. All of a sudden Jensen looked as if something terrible was going to happen. Like he was afraid. This was not the Jensen he knew. He sat up against the headboard allowing Jensen to sit up and look at him. He asked, “Jen what is going on? Why do you look afraid?”

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat, “Nothing Dean”.

“Don’t bullshit me!” Dean bellowed obviously fed up. “Tell me what the hell is going on now?! Why are you afraid of Lisa?!”

Jensen couldn’t stop the tears that pooled in his eyes. He felt hollow and frightened but at the same time tired of what Lisa had put him through. He needed to tell Dean. He looked at his lover who was now looking concerned at him, “She….she hurts me Dean”.

“How?!” Dean growled.

“She controls what I do. Handles my life basically. She’s even slapped me a couple of times and I kinda…..I kinda got an injury two months into staying with her. She um, she pushed me down the stairs. I had a concussion and a broken knee. Luckily for me the doctor’s handled it pretty well. I've had several other incidences of her throwing hot beverages at me....coffee....hot water...It stopped two months before you came. It um…it started again when I told her that I was coming with you”.

Dean grit his teeth, “And why didn’t you stop her Jensen? We have dealt with monsters that are scary as shit. I’ve seen you take no crap from them. What’s so different about her?”

Jensen could feel his mouth downturn, choking out, “Because I didn’t have the strength to keep fighting. I had no one Dean. You were gone so I ….I failed you”. Jensen felt a tear cascade down his cheek, his voice sounding heavy and watery as he spoke, “I figured I deserved whatever crap was thrown at me. I deserved Lisa’s wrath”. 

Deans heart squeezed hard as his own tears pooled in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Jensen would blame himself for all that happened to him. He hated that his lover blamed himself enough to punish himself.

He guided Jensen to look at him. God his lover had this emptiness in his eyes, it was heart wrenching. He croakily pleaded , “Jen listen to me please. What happened to me was not your fault. Don’t you ever blame yourself for that. EVER”. He swallowed, “Baby you deserve the world…not anyone’s cruelty. Especially not Lisa’s. I’m here now. So please baby, enough is enough. You deserve love and I am going to provide you that love”.

“I’m weak Dean”. 

“Not to me. Never!” Dean leaned in and kissed his lover softly on the lips before murmuring, “You are one of the strongest person I have ever met B”.

Jensens heart fluttered amidst all the agony. He could feel the deep weight in his chest getting lighter. He ran a hand down Deans face, “Do you really want me back?”

Dean smiled, “From the first moment I breathed the air topside, I have. Its kinda been my one true goal."

Jensen flushed a little, “Ok Dean. Tomorrow we head back and I end things with Lisa. Then I hit the road with you”.

“And I’ll be by your side honey”.

The lovers wrapped themselves in each other ,relishing in each others warmth looking forward to better days ahead and new beginnings. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen ends things with Lisa...
> 
> Dean gets protective over his lover....

Lisa called at 6am. _Jesus who wakes up that early?_ Guess the early birds do.

His voice was deep and scratchy from sleep and….the amount of moaning he had been subjugated to several times this morning when Dean woke him up for sex. He answered, “Hello”. He immediately cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear when Lisa started shrieking.

“Did you just get up from sleep Jensen?!”

Jensen felt Deans arms wrap more securely around his waist as his lover stirred. He was more awake now, snuggling back into his lovers warmth. He answered, “Yeah Lisa. It’s still early”.

“Are you fucken kidding me?! You know in my house we get up by 5am. You know how important it is for ME to welcome the new day! Bright and early before the sun rises! Why are you still asleep?!”

An inkling of irritation began to stir within Jensen and he was also feeling very bold. He chucked it up to the feeling of safety in his lovers arms. He rather harshly replied without much thought, “Why should I drag my ass out that early when I don’t want to. Besides I’m not AT HOME with YOU anyway. So stop the drama Lisa for heaven’s sake. I just want to catch up on my Z’s”.

Lisa was eerily silent for a while before she bit back in a low dangerous tone, “And why should you be catching up on your sleep Jensen when you been asleep since 9pm or earlier yesterday? Shouldn’t that be rest enough! Thought you hunters only needed four hours of sleep tops!”

Jensen felt a little cornered here. He knew he had to choose his words wisely or she would suspect something was up. _But why should that matter Jensen? Aren’t you going to end things with her anyways? No time like the present aye?_

He was not that crass though.

He inhaled a deep breath, “Listen Lisa I was really banged up from the hunt so I really needed to rest well. Guess my body needed to have a good break”.

“And what....you don’t get enough rest here?! Are you trying to imply that?!”

Jensens annoyance was now creeping back in at full force. He answered back a little harshly, “Jesus Christ Lisa. Can you just fucken stop! I’m damn tired of all this bullshit!”

Lisa shrieked, “And what the hell does that mean Jensen?!”

Jensen felt Dean lay a soft kiss on shoulder while running a hand soothingly against his bicep. Dean probably knew who he was talking to and how frustrated he was. He calmed a little and uttered, “It means when we get back today then we have something to tell you?”

“We?!” Lisa cracked out. “Who is we?!”

Jensens heart was thudding a little harder, “Dean and I”.

“And what does Dean have to say hmm?!”

Jensen licked his lips, “Well Deans just going to be with me. It’s me that will do the talking”. He sighed, “Anyway I gotta go Lisa. I will see you in a couple of hours. Bye”. Lisa was still yelling profanities through the phone but before he could really pay attention to what she was saying, he disconnected the call. He dumped his phone onto the bedside table and slumped back into his lover, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You ok baby?”

Jensen turned his head slightly to glance at Dean. His lover had on a look of concern. He bit his bottom lip, “I um….I told her that I’ll be talking to her when I get back”. He swallowed, “I actually told her that WE would be talking to her. I um….I’ll be the one doing the talking of course. I just…um I need you there for support…Be my strength”. He quickly added, “I hope that’s ok with you?”

Dean smiled, thumbing at Jensens lips, “I will be with you Jen. In fact…I have a few things to say to her too….if you allow me to?”

Jensen nodded, “As long as you don’t end up hurting her um violently then that’s fine by me Dean”. He then frowned, “What do you want to tell her anyway? I mean you barely know her babe”.

“Well lets just say I want to give her a piece of my mind. Just give me a chance B. I won’t if you don’t want me to ok”.

Jensen knew Dean was a man who didn’t hold things back. He also knew that Dean wasn’t the type to rest until he let out whatever he was holding inside. He still feared a little for Lisa because well Dean wasn’t going to be so gentle. He cleared his throat, “Um babe what are you planning on saying to her?”

“Just a couple of things”. Dean leaned down and claimed his lips softly, “You will hear what I have to say, I promise…Just don’t panic ok”.

Jensen huffed, “Fine babe”. He added, “So when are we going?”

Dean tickled his side lightly making Jensen bark a laugh before he straddled his lover and began nipping and kissing at his neck, letting out a muffled, “How about I make you cry out my name once more before we have breakfast and hit the road hmm? Would you like that baby?”

Jensen let out a gasp followed by a moan as Dean ground his hard cock into his own. He felt giddy and very much aroused now. He replied, “Yes Dean. Mmm I would love that very much please”. He cried out as Deans lubed cock started pushing into his hole. He scratched at Deans shoulder blades, back bowing as he spread his legs further apart, “Oh yes! More!”

Not a bad way to start the day.

* * *

They reached the Braeden’s at around 7pm. Jensen and Dean were quite tired, however, the plan was to talk to Lisa, end things with her, pack up his stuff and leave. _So perseverance aye._

Jensen stared at the house. This uncertainty started to creep up inside him but at the same time a feeling of slight excitement lingered. He smiled when he felt Dean thread his fingers into his. He glanced at his lover before nodding and walking ahead together.

He opened the door and walked in with Dean. As they entered the living room, they saw Lisa sipping on a glass of wine. Her eyes caught theirs, frowning before it travelled down to their clasped hands. Jensen could see the instant anger that hit the woman’s face. Before he could speak Lisa began.

She clipped out, “What is the meaning of this Jensen?!”

Lisa felt Dean squeeze his hand lightly before releasing it.  He and Dean headed towards the scowling woman. Once they took a seat opposite her Jensen went straight to the point, “I’m leaving you Lisa”.

The angry woman’s face morphed into an ugly sneer before she eyed Jensen like a lion stalking its prey. She growled, “What the fuck did you just say Jensen?”

Jensen felt a little apprehensive now that he couldn’t maintain eye contact instead he glanced at the floor before looking back up at his fuming soon to be ex, repeating a little firmly, “I’m leaving you Lisa. It’s over between us”.

Lisa folder her arms across her chest, ordering, “No Jensen we are not breaking up! That’s final!”.

“You can’t tell him what to do Lisa”, Dean grit out.

Lisa turned her sneer to Dean, “This does not involve you asshole! Keep out of our private life!” 

Dean clenched his fists that were in front of him. He was honestly trying to control his urge to slap or hit the bitch. So much for giving her a piece of his mind. He threw her a challenging look, “This does involve me Lisa. I’m taking my man back and you ain’t going to do shit about it”.

“Jensen only listens to me!” 

Dean scoffed, “Yeah and he is done with your drama and abuse so he is coming with me!”

Lisa gawped. She was caught off guard by Deans accusation. She uttered, “You’re a home wrecker!”

“And you’re a whiny bitch!” Dean retorted.

Jensen just stared back and forth between his soon to be ex and his boyfriend. He decided to break the deadly staring match. He cleared his throat, “Ok enough both of you please”. He turned to his ex girlfriend, “Look Lisa thank you for being there for me but it’s over. I’m packing my things and leaving with my boyfriend tonight”.

“And what about Ben Jensen?! He looks up to you like a father!”

That did make Jensens heart hurt. He was fond of Ben. Nevertheless, he knew things had to change. He sighed, “Lisa….I can still visit Ben once in a while but I need to be with Dean”.

“So you’re choosing a man who just walked back into your life a couple of days ago over us?!”

“I'm choosing the man I love Lisa. The man I have always loved”.

“I treated you with love Jensen! I don’t deserve this!”

Jensen frowned, “You hurt me most of the time Lisa. That’s not love”.

“You said that you loved me!” Lisa ignored Jensens previous comment.

Jensen fiddled with his fingers, “I thought it was love but it wasn’t”.

She stood up abruptly and slapped Jensen hard and loud across the cheek, “You are not leaving Jensen!”

Oh Dean wasn’t having this shit done to his lover before him. He stood up to his six foot height towering over a slightly taken aback Lisa. He didn’t think much when he hauled her up by the shirt she wore, growling, “You’re going to pay for that bitch! NO ONE TOUCHES HIM IN FRONT OF ME!”

The slap stinged and had Jensen gripping his cheek. He was more concerned about his fuming lover though. Jensen knew he had to act fast. Dean was blindsided by rage right now. He grabbed Deans hand that was clenched on a frightened Lisa’s shirt, “Baby let her go! Dean let her go and let’s leave ok”.

Dean glared one last time at Lisa before he released her shirt making her stumble back. He still aimed his furious eyes at her while addressing his lover, “Go get your things Jensen. 10 minutes and we're leaving”.

Jensen was still a little hesitant to leave Dean alone with Lisa. He swallowed, “Baby why don’t you go wait in the car”.

“Nope! I’m staying right here. Go get your things Jen”, Dean ordered with finality.

“Ok just don’t do anything hasty please”.

Dean glanced at Jensens concerned look, before he softened his expression, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lovers lips, whispering so only they could hear, “I’m not going to sink that low babe. Just wanted to frighten her. Now go please”.

Well Dean did frighten her. She still looked terrified. He nodded, “Ok babe”. With that he strode towards the stairs.

_The faster he gets his things, the better for all of them._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...been real busy...

All of Jensens belongings fit in a single duffle. Hunters rarely carried many clothes to begin with. And even moving in with Lisa didn’t change that. His fancy suits, expensive button ups and slacks that Lisa had purchased for him was all omitted from his luggage. He really wasn’t into that type of clothing; he was more of a jeans and flannel kinda guy. 

As he entered the living room, he spotted his lover still standing there aiming a scowl at a hesitant and fearful Lisa. He almost felt sorry for his ex but he couldn't bring himself to even care. He cleared his throat, snapping Deans attention to him. He watched as his lovers demeanor changed, aiming a smile at him. He thumbed at the door, “We should go now Dean”.

Dean nodded, “Ok baby”. The hunter shot Lisa one final hard look before heading up to Jensen and getting a hold of his lovers duffle. Dean had this knowing look in his eyes as he softly muttered, “Meet you in the car?”

Jensen answered, “Yes babe. I’ll meet you in the car”. He watched as his lover headed towards the front door. As soon as Dean shut the door behind him, he turned to Lisa who was now displaying the most nastiest scowl. He licked his lips, “Lisa thank you for everything. I really wish you and Ben a good and happy life ahead of you both”.

Lisa snapped, “You’re making a gigantic mistake Jensen”. Clearly ignoring his last words.

Jensen sighed, “Lisa let’s not go there”.

“No let’s!” The woman stomped towards him, jabbing him in the chest with a finger, “You will never be happy with Dean! You will never have the perfect apple pie life!”

That really dug into Jensens heart. All he wanted was for he and Dean to be safe….to be happy. But deep down he knew that being with Dean was better than being tied down in this life of pretense with Lisa. Hunting was in a way his apple pie life. He took a step back from the angry brunette, adding, “Lisa. I will never be happy with you. Being with Dean is the best thing ever and I do not wish for anything else. I’d rather face death beside Dean everyday than be here in this house dead on the inside. I can’t live this life because it ain't for me”. He nodded at the angry brunette, “Good but Lisa. Tell Ben to take care”. Without another glance Jensen walked out the front door already feeling much lighter than he ever has.

* * *

They fell on the bed, side by side, panting hard and rough. They literally couldn't keep their hands off each other. Jensen turned his head to the side to face his panting flushed lover, rasping, “That was fucking hot”.

Dean chuckled lightly before turning his head to meet Jensens hooded gaze, “Fucking hot. Think we can last another round baby”.

“I think we might end up having a heart attack if we go another round”. He smirked, “We ain't as young as we once was hon. Though we could get some food in us and maybe….we will have the energy for more”. He turned completely to his side, running a finger down Deans sweating firm torso. 

Dean threaded his fingers through Jensens, turning on his side to face his lover. “I love you”. He brought Jensens knuckles up to kiss.

Jensen smiled softly, voice fond as he uttered, “You’re a sap Dean Winchester. And I love you too. So freaken much”.

Suddenly an abrupt knock sounded on their door. Jensen frowned, “You expecting someone hon?”

Dean immediately slipped into hunter mode, quickly pulling on his boxers and tee while ordering Jensen to do the same. The older hunter grabbed at his gun and pointed the barrel of the gun against the wooden door, “Who is it?”

“Oh now Dean. Will you let us in pretty please?”, an annoying fruity female voice sounded. “Our boss Lucifer wants to meet you…in one piece….or two….or three”.

Jensen was immediately put on alert, picking up the phone and dialing Sam who wasn't quite far from them. Dean grabbed the demon knife, “What do you want bitch?”

“I just want to talk Deano”.

“And how did you find out where we were?!”

Jensen heard a sarcastic laugh. “Oh Dean, Dean, Dean…..see we been looking for you long. You have been good at covering your tracks….We were just about to get sent back to hell by the boss when we were summoned by a women called Lisa Braeden….Imagine our luck when she said that her lover Jensen had left with a man named Dean Winchester…She heard about demons and thought she’d summon us...appparently she learnt how....and make a deal”.

Jensens heart jackhammered, immediately asking, “What did you do to her?!”

They were still speaking with the door closed. They both heard a sigh before the door flew open and in walked 3 individuals with black eyes, in leather suits. The woman with red hair smirked while the other two men stared maliciously at the hunters. She added, “Now that’s much better. And to answer your question, we didn’t do anything to her. Instead we promised her whatever she wanted.  I know kind of a deal breaker with us demons….should have obliterated her”.

“And what did she want?!” Dean grit out standing protectively in front of Jensen.

The woman gave a half smirk, “Oh she wanted her lover back. So we kinda used the clothes Jensen had left behind and kinda used a spell to pinpoint his location. And now I’m here to deliver”.

“You’re not touching him!”

The demon huffed, “Well you can’t stop three demons Dean. We are more powerful”.

Dean growled, “Well have you met me? I don’t care if there are hundreds of you. No one touches Jen”.

The demon swayed her hand and the demon blade flew out of Deans grasp. Suddenly Dean and Jensen were collapsing to the ground in pain. She smiled evilly, “Oh I will take what I came here for Dean. You’re coming with us to Lucifer and Jensen is going back to Lisa. We’ll even throw in a bonus and wipe your boyfriend’s memory so he doesn't remember you or what’s happened”.

Jensen felt fear swamp him. He looked at Dean surely terrified. He shook his head, “No you can’t do that!”

“Yes I can sweetheart. And I will”.

There was a burning smell that started to fill the air and next shrill screams of the woman and two men flooded the area. Jensen and Deans pain subsided as they watched the demons convulse and collapse onto the floor dead. _What in the hell?_

Dean was ready to defend Jensen when they spotted a familiar tall figure standing at the doorway with a smirk,  “Heya guys missed me?”

“Sam”, Dean uttered before glancing at the dead demons. “What the hell did you do to them? I didn’t hear you chant and you sure as hell ain't holding a weapon”.

Sam smirked, “learnt a few things from Gabe”.

Jensen lifted an amused brow, “Gabe as in Gabriel? The archangel?”

“Yatsi!” 

Jensen nodded before what happened came flooding back into his mind. His heart ached as he uttered, “Lisa sold me out”.

Dean pulled Jensen into his side, laying a kiss on his temple, “Should I go destroy her?! Because I feel like ending her right now”.

Jensen shook his head, “No Dean. It’s not worth it”. He glanced at Sam, “Is there any way that Gabe knows he can shield us from demons. Because I’m sure Lisa will probably summon more and use my things I didn’t take to find us….I can’t go back there”.

“And you’re not going to go back there”, Sam muttered before he said, “I may have a resolution to your problem. Plus we need to get out of here before more come back”.

Dean and Jensen nodded before quickly shoving their things into their duffle and heading out with Sam. Sam had decided to ditch his stolen car and ride with Dean and Jensen. Dean squeezed his lovers hand lightly as they tore down the road. When they were a few kilometers away, Dean peered through the rearview mirror to look at his brother, “So Sam where to?”

“Were going to Gabes mansion. It’s heavily guarded and perfectly warded and only a few more kilometers up the road”, Sam said.

Dean ticked his jaw, “So how long?”

“How long what Dean?” Sam repeated with a frown.

“How long have you and Gabe been a thing?!”

Sam rolled his eyes while Jensen spat _Dean!._ Sam was silent for a little while before he smiled while looking out the window, “We’ve been together from the time you went to hell….He saved me”. Sam said rather fondly.

Dean was curious, “Saved you from what Sam?”

“Saved me from myself Dean. He became my anchor and now….my lover”.

Dean kept quiet wondering what Sam meant by ‘ _Saved me from myself’_. Was there something Sam didn’t tell him about? He was going to ask his brother sometime. For now it’s time to put his faith in the trickster. He glanced at Jensen.

_Anything to keep his love safe._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait....
> 
> Apologies....the chapter isn't very long either...it's What I could come up with :)

Dean had to admit that Gabes Colonial French Style Mansion looked….catchy, awesome, fitting for the arch angel. It sat on nearly 10 acres of land that included a mini golf course, a man-made pond with actual ducks in it, a flower garden and a tennis court. 

“Wow”, Jensen studied the blueprint of the land layout that was plastered by the hallway as a guide to those who visited. 

“Yup isn’t it ginormous?” Sam beamed.

Jensen nodded in agreement while Dean just retorted, “Ginormous like you Sammy. Does it have a moose farm too?” 

Sam rolled his eyes at Deans assholery, “Ha-ha Dean whatever. Now follow me, Gabe should be in his study”.

Dean and Jensen had to keep up with Sam for fear of getting lost in the massive hallways of the old but well kept home. Just as Sam said, Gabe was in his study, adorned in a golden reddish robe and flipping through an antic looking book. He spoke in a calm voice, “Well Hello Dean and Jensen”. He shut the book turning to face them. He winked at Sam, “Hey baby”.

Sam flushed lightly and strolled over to Gabe, quickly laying a peck on the angels lips, murmuring, “Hey babe. Is it ok if we steal a moment of your time? We need help….Well my brother and his boyfriend do”.

 _Damnit Gabe couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes._ He sighed placing the book on the table before him, asking, “And what may this trouble be?”

“Demons”.

“Uh I hate those bottom feeding bastards. There is a way I can help keep them off your back Deano but it comes with a price”.

Dean was honestly wanting to tell the snarky angel to ‘ _take his price and shove it where the sun don’t shine’_ when Jensen answered, “Name your price?”

“Jen!” Dean snapped.

Jensen bit back, “No Dean! Gabe is our best chance to stay protected. I will take whatever chance we got!” He faced the smug smiling angel, “Name your price Gabe?”

Gabe chuckled, “Oh I like him. Anyway, don’t fret…my….request I can say is important to me… “.

“What is it Gabe?!” Dean interrupted. “Just get to the point!”

“A chance to date your brother without any interruption or head hunting from you or anyone else Deano”.

Suddenly it was all quiet. Sam was blushing red, Jensen just looked amused and Deans jaw was almost touching his collar bone. After a few minutes Dean uttered, “That’s it? Aren’t you already dating my brother?”

“Its not a small request Dean. I know how overprotective you are of Sam….so…. Might as well get approval from one of the hunters I never want chasing my tail….I just want a peaceful life Deano but not without Sammy in it. I guarantee Sam will stay protected with me….Plus I want to do this the right way”.

“Even when you’ve already been screwing my brother”, Dean related nonchalantly.

“Dean stop it!” Sam jumped in. “We haven’t slept with each other yet!”

“What?! All this time I’ve been in hell and you’ve both been together, you’ve both never done the horizontal tango?”

Gabe smiled, “That’s right Deano”.

“But why not?!”

Gabe sighed, “Because I knew you were gonna come back. And I wanted everything to be done proper”.

Dean scrutinized, “And how in the hell did ya know I was gonna come back hm?” 

Gabe rolled his eyes, “Because you Winchesters have a habit of doing exactly that. Plus….I may have been assigned the responsibility along with a fellow angel named Castiel to pull you out of hell”.

Dean, Jensen and surprisingly Sam gawped at the arch.

Jensen who had been quiet all this while muttered, “So you had a hand in releasing the man I love from hell?”

“Yatsi gorgeous”, Gabe smirked.

Sam uttered fondly, “Gabe I don’t know what to say? How can I thank you?”

Gabe grinned evilly, “Oh we will get to that later Sammich”. He glanced at Dean and Jensen, “For now I will help you lovebirds…What do you say Deano?”

Dean was actually impressed by the trickster, who seemed to be more of a softy now. He said, “I don’t see why not. Just take care of my brother Gabe or else…”.

“Yeah yeah got it Deano”, Gabe interrupted. He clapped his hands together, “Now let’s get to work”.

* * *

Gabe had finally come up with an enchantment and a sigil that is to be branded into Deans and Jensens body to make them invincible to not only demons but their enemies.

Jensen got the weird like writing and moon shaped sigil branded into his lower torso and Dean got it on his left bicep. It was ancient enochian according to Gabe and was very effective. 

Sam all the while smiling goofily and lovingly at Gabe. The tall guy thinking of how lucky he was to have a man or angel like Gabe in his life.

* * *

“It doesn’t work!” Lucifer roared at the trembling demon who was on her knees. “Why can’t I trace them now?!”

The demon stuttered, “I-I d-don’t k-know why it d-doesn’t work t-this time my King. Limeira in-informed m-me that it w-was a way to find De-Deans lover. She s-said to f-follow w-what she did if h-her mission in grabbing Win-Winchester was a f-fail’.

Lucifer sneered at the pathetic demon before him, with one snap of his fingers the demon combusted into smithereens. He slumped onto his throne, sulking. He had to put one of his best on duty.

He barked, “Isaha!”.

A bulky tall Demon with hugh muscles and a permanent mean face stomped in, “Yes my King?”

“Find out why I can’t pick a trace of Jensen Ackles! From there we can find something to counter whatever they have done to stop us from finding them”. 

The demon nodded, “Yes my king”.

Lucifer knew that he was going to find Dean and turn him into one of his fiercest soldiers if it’s the last thing he ever does. _His own version of ‘Knight of Hell’._

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always I appreciate your lovely feedbacks :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word...Apologies for the really late update my lovelies...
> 
> The next chapter isn't so long, please forgive me....I hope you enjoy though♡♡♡

Gabriel had another plan. Throw Lucifer back in the cage.

Though Dean and Jensen had protective sigils that was quite effective tattooed on them, it didn’t guarantee their complete safety. So bringing up his plan was appraised by the hunters.

But first to get rid of the spy that has been snooping around; Isaha. Or Sams idea; to use the demon to probe and gather information on Lucifer before the fallen angel realizes anything.

Oh yes Gabriel knew about Isaha. He was all muscles and strength but no brains. And that’s why the demon was now caught and chained up with special demon cuffs while in a devils trap. 

Gabriel chuckled, “You know you’re not very subtle in your detective role Isaha. I swear I could spot you from a mile away”. 

The demon sneered, “What are you waiting for? Kill me because I ain't gonna talk!”

Gabe shook his head feigning disappointment, “Tut tut too bad. Now you’ll force my hand”. He strolled towards the demon, “I was hoping you would cooperate but now…..now I have to force the information out of you….And it ain't going to be pleasant”.

“No matter what you do I won’t break!”

Gabe sighed, “Oh well looks like I have to get creative. Well not me….per se”. He dialed a number, placing his phone to his ear, “Hello Dean. Will you be able to make your way to the dungeon. Need you to use an acquired skill of yours on a demon that seems to have a lot of information on Lucifer but won’t talk”. He ended the call after a few seconds, glancing back at the now slightly frightened demon, “Why so worried?”

“Is that Dean Winchester?” The demon ignored Gabes question.

Gabe could see the demon was restless. He answered, “Oh yeah. I hear he is very talented when it comes to the art of torture. I’m sure you’ll love it”.

Meanwhile, Dean entered the dark room filled with sigil branded cuffs, different weapons and a hugh devils trap with a trapped bulky demon whose binds were attached to the ceiling suspending him upright just enough that he was standing. Of course a smug looking Gabe seemed very comfortable and slightly let off this intimidating aura which he is sure is a tactic used to scare the demon. He addressed, “Hey Gabe.  You needed me?”

“Oh yes Dean”. He gestures to the demon, “This here is Isaha, Lucifer’s right hand demon. He was caught spying….I have no idea as to how he found us however, I am assuming he decided to follow your brother in order to find you and Jensen….hmm which was pretty smart”. He sighs before continuing, “The only dumb part was how obvious he was. I mean what kind of self respecting cautious angel wouldn’t have their home warded up and well secured. Now your brother had decided to keep him alive so we can use him to our advantage which is finding Lucifer and throwing him back in his cage…..Only problem is he doesn’t want to talk”.

Dean glared at the demon who gulped at him, “So you want my help? Need me to use some creative methods of mine”. He growled, “Because I’ll gladly oblige”.

Isaha had on a look of terror. He seemed to be heavily contemplating his next step as he watched Dean move around the dungeon gathering demon knives, salt, holy water. His eyes widened in horror when Dean pulled out a claw like sharp tipped metal instrument. He asked before he could stop himself, stammering, “W-what is that?”

Dean shrugged, holding the claw like instrument with symbols on it up as if inspecting it, “Dunno. I’m guessing I get to dig this beauty into your tummy. You know penetrate those delicate walls slowly…..by slowly…..hmmm until I reach those internal organs”. He chuckled mockingly, “Looks like I’m gonna enjoy your screams”.

The demon caved then. He furiously shook his head, “Please don’t! I’ll tell you whatever you want. I’ll tell you where Lucifer is please!”

Gabriel muttered to Dean with an amused brow, “Well that didn’t take long”. He pouted and stomped his feet like a petulant child, “Damn it! I wanted to see him squirm”.

Oh well he’ll just leave everything to Dean Winchester. Hunter Extraordinaire.

* * *

For the next hour the demon spilled everything on Lucifer like the damn coward he was. Once Dean and Gabe squeezed out everything they needed, the hunter picked up the angel blade seeing the demons eyes light up in fear. He tried to wiggle out of his constraints unsuccessfully, “No! No! You said that you wouldn’t torture me if I gave you the truth!”

Dean strolled towards the demon with a smirk, “Oh I’m a man of my word Isaha.  I won’t torture you….no”. He stopped before the demon, running the sharp tip of the blade lightly over the demons chest down to its mid ribs. He smugly added, “I’m going to kill you instead”. With that Dean plunged the blade deep into the demon hearing him let out a glutteral scream before everything quieted down.

“You’re ever the joker”, Gabe commented.

Dean rolled his eyes, “He was of no use anymore….Can’t keep trash around….not in my nature”.

Gabe clicked his tongue, “Hmm good point”.

* * *

“So we’ve got all the rings of the four horseman?” Jensen tilted his head at the grinning archangel, “How did you come about the rings when they're not even dead?”

“I didn’t come about it. I made duplicates…I found out how our father made them and just recopied it….though it took quite a few very rare findings to do so”, Gabe shrugged as if it was a small feat. 

“Wow Gabe!” Sam glanced at his boyfriend in awe. “You are truly remarkable”.

“It’s been said Sammich my love”.

Dean was actually amused. He felt much more lighter and much more hopeful. He slipped an arm around his lovers waist, murmuring, “You ready to chuck Lucifer back in his cage hon?”.

Jensen smiled with a glint in his eyes, “I was born ready Dean. Let’s do this”.

It was now or never.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And thoughts???


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here comes the Epilogue...

**Epilogue**

Lucifer underestimated the Winchesters. He should have known the stories were true. He hadn’t encountered Dean Winchester in hell. He was too busy plotting how he could end humanity. But he was well informed by Deans torturer turned tutor Alistair that the man had the anger and the stealth to be one of the most dangerous and lethal soldier. 

And that peaked Lucifer’s interest. But it was too late when he decided to sought Dean out. 

The righteous man had been rescued by Angels.

 And he vowed he would seek Dean out and somehow get the man to agree to becoming his most brutal of demons. A vicious knight of hell, much more powerful than the ones Cain had created.

But of course, he should have known or at least sensed that his plans were flawed. Not to mention, the incompetent demons he currently had.

And that’s how Lucifer ended up back in his cage, terrorizing and screaming out his vengeance as the Winchesters, Ackles, Castiel and the arch celebrated above. 

Lucifer pouted, grumbling to himself, “It wasn’t all that bad Lucy. You definitely caught them sneaking in so that was a plus”.

“But then he tricked you”, came the voice of Alistair who was currently held up in a cell beside his. 

“How did you end up in a cell?”

Alistair sighed, “Dean Winchester killed me when I was up top and I was then sent back to hell”. He shrugged, “Many demons didn’t like my return so they somehow came up with a deceptive plan and lured me into a cell”. Alistair’s face darkened, “I will get my revenge someday. Mark my words”.

Lucifer huffed, “Great!”

“I thought I heard you say that you managed to catch them sneaking in? What happened after?”

Lucifer plunked his ass onto the hard floor of his cell, making the iron cage swing a little in the air. He muttered, “I had all of them standing before me. Dean, Sam, Jensen and Castiel. I ordered Dean to choose. Either I kill the ones he held dear to his heart or he joins me and I let them live”. He scoffed and glanced at Alistair, “And you know who he chose?!”.

Alistair carefully uttered, “Um. Them?”

“Exactly!” Lucifer replied in exasperation. “I had his loved ones lives in my hand but he cockily smirked and chose them!”

“And in your irritation and confusion, you failed to pick up who was missing”, Alistair added without thought.

Lucifer pouted once more, folding his arms along his chest, grumbling out, “Exactly. I failed to realize that Gabriel was missing. Next I knew, I felt the ground giving way and I was falling”. He stood up and started kicking at one of the iron bars, “Right back into this damn….stupid…..cell!”

“You’re the equivalent of a petulant child”, Alistair uttered once again without thought, but clamped a palm over his mouth when he realized what he had said. 

“What?!” Lucifer roared.

“Sorry!” Alistair blurted with his hands up in a placating gesture. He added, “Just saying that you have a lot to learn and if we somehow get out then I can teach you a few things about humanity and the Winchesters. You know brush up on your talent and skills. You’ll be unstoppable”.

“You’d help me?” Lucifer asked much more calmer.

“Of course. You just have to find a way to bust both of us out”.

Lucifer glanced blankly into the darkness surrounding them for a whole minute, contemplating what can be done before his eyes lit up and a evil grin made it’s way onto his face, “Oh I know just the exact demon who can help us”.

“Who?”

“You’ll see”, Was all Lucifer said.

* * *

Jensen lay spooned into Dean, “So Castiel has erased all memories of me, you and demons from Lisa and Bens mind. That should keep them safe and keep Lisa from ratting on us to demons”.

Dean kissed his lovers naked shoulder, “Hmm. That sounds good”. His hand began to caress Jensens toned tummy. He mumbled into Jensens shoulder, “You ever think of me and you starting a family?”

Jensen turned to lay on his back so he could glance up at Dean, his look quizzical as he asked, “What do you mean Dean? I thought we already were a family?”

Dean smoothed his lovers furrowed brow with the pad of his thumb, “I know we have a family babe.  You, me, Sam and Bobby. But that’s not the kind of family I’m talking about”. He glanced into his lovers still curious eyes, “I’m thinking me and you….You know making it official and then maybe adopting a kid or two. Become parents”.

Jensen gasped, “Like tying the knot official?”

“Yes, Marriage hon”.

Jensen smiled, “I would love that Dean”. Then Deans other words caught up with him, he asked, “Babe as for kids, don’t you think the hunting life is dangerous. We can’t put kids through that. They deserve normality”.

“Then we stop hunting, we take Bobby’s offer of a cabin home by the lakeside and raise our kids there. We get to be full on papa and daddy”, Dean added with a smile.

Jensen let out a tiny smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Dean I don’t mean to object. I want so badly to start a family, give up the whole hunting life and have many kids but…but you know trouble can always follow us around. It always does”.

“Well then we will make sure nothing follows us around Jen”. Dean laid a soft peck on his lovers lips, “We have means as to which we can disappear, we know many people or supernatural friends who can help us. And if anything does happen, then we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, I don’t want to miss anything with you Jen. I want to live it to the fullest”.

Jensens heart literally fluttered, a feeling of rekindled hope and happiness filling him up. He smiled happily, shyly uttering, “Ok Dean. Let’s start a family together. Let’s do this”.

Dean smiled back, “Really?”

Jensen ran his hand down Deans scruff, “Really hon”.

Dean looks at Jensen, falling more and more in love. If that were possible, since he was already majorly in love with Jensen. He leaned down and whispered just above Jensens lips, “I love you baby”.

“I love you too Dean”.

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And my sweet readers, I have decided to end the fic here. There may be a sequel since Lucifer has a knack for coming back and ruining everything ...But don't worry...Dean will save the day :)
> 
> Any way thank you for following the fic my readers. You were all amazing.
> 
> So, last comments and kudos my lovelies :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Feedback and kudos keep me inspired to write ♡


End file.
